


hello, satan

by TheBrokaryotes, what_the_nesmith



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Crack, David Rossi - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, hello satan, this was a thought conceived in less than two minutes, where is reid tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokaryotes/pseuds/TheBrokaryotes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_nesmith/pseuds/what_the_nesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello, satan

Rossi pushes open the glass doors and enters the conference room, seating himself.

Hotch glances up. “Hello, Satan,” he says.


End file.
